Now Your Gone
by MizzActress2Come
Summary: Just A Story I wrote myself....Kind of Troypay based I guess but there names are not mentioned


_Hey guys _

_This is just a little thing I wrote. . it can be about what you have gone through yourself. If you ever have _

_Just tell me what you think please..... Thanks so much and one more thing If you were reading my when the camreas stopped rolling stroy. Yes I am _

_sorry it got deleted from the site, sorry to those of you who were following. Anyway enjoy. _

_R&R_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The only sound that could me heard was my heart.

The only image that could be seen was me broken.

The only thing that makes this worse is that you're gone. You are now a past life for me. I never really understood why you were leaving, but your words stung; they cut deep and there decided to stick there to the weeping folds of my heart.

The only thing I try to remember are the good times, the times where everything was simple and free. The days were our passion nearly set the world on fire. Where our love was everything, everything I dreamed of and wished for.

Our love was the fairytale every little girl dreams of. I was Cinderella and you were Prince Charming, everything always fit. But the day when you stormed out on me forever, was the day our fairytale died. I sit here recalling all our hurtful words, the screams that shook the house as if it were thunder. The electric current of anger that welled in our blood in our body's and hearts was unbearable, even to think about it. I felt my pulse rise and fall in my neck and wrists as I watched the slender icy rain ponder on the pain of the dirty wind struck frame.

The only image that entered my all too willing mind was you, with your thick golden locks that shaped your face and your dazzling blue eyes that I have grown accustom to.

But as I drift slowly into happy times, only to reveal the bad ones the times that I myself had to deal with. But my heart was ripping. Shedding its own form of tears, breaking into uncontrollable sadness and dark depression. It only made it worse to forget you and leave us behind, but Dam it I didn't want to, I never wanted to let you go never wanted to see your slender shadow move further and further away from my weak yet strong grip.

We were never supposed to part never stray from each other. But you did, you left so unsympathetically not even thinking what you had done to me.

I didn't realize the tears until it slipped off my jaw line. I sniffed trying my hardest to be strong to feel something other than sad. But to be true to myself and to my heart that's all there was nothing more, no anger or regret no happiness, just sadness deep cold sadness and it was winning me over. It was an end of an era. An era of happy memories and passionate heat with nothing more but the sweet love produced by to happy people. This happy dream was crushed by you. But not only did you crush the dream but you crushed my heart and once something has been crushed it never returns to its pure form.

I pulled my weary eyes away from the blazing rain storm that was forming outside.

I needed to forget about you I needed to loose sight of you and never look for you again. But my heart throbbed with pain even at the thought. I felt my eyes prick with fresh warm tears but I held them back, it strung my irises to do so. But I can't make change your decision. But I can make my own and the decisions I make do not involve crying over you.

You did break my heart and every time someone mentions your name it will seep with pain and make me shiver but that's all part of it.

My heart is sore

My eyes are rough. My memory is vivid. But some how I figured out your never to return and that was ok.

So I bid you goodbye my sorrowful friend. This is just a chapter in my life and as the author I have decided to turn the page.

I love you that will never change. But I can move on.

Just like you did. I am going to figure out who I am and who I need to be, without you.


End file.
